Quiet Desperation
by tsukihito
Summary: Shishido knew it was wrong. His mind screamed for release. He wanted to break away, force Ootori off of him, and make him swear he’d never do it again.........


Hello! Its been a while.........

I wrote this with the idea of just a kiss scene in mind, so I'm sorry if there is not a lot of back story........Shishido and Ootori were going out, but because of some........_issues_ they broke up, and thats when this little scene in the locker rooms takes place.

Enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. If I did, there would be a lot more Hyotei.

* * *

_Why did you leave?_

_You knew we wouldn't be happy, yet you still turned away._

_When are you going to see that it doesn't matter?_

_It never really mattered in the first place……_

As Shishido Ryou turned to leave the locker room of Hyotei's high school tennis team, Ootori Choutarou reached out, grabbed his sempai's wrist, and pinned him roughly by the shoulders against the rows of square metal doors.

"O-oi, Choutarou!" Shishido barked in surprised, his expression indignant. "What the hell is wrong-?"

Before he could finish Ootori lips were pressed against his in an incredibly powerful kiss, their teeth clacking together upon impact. Shishido's eyes widened in surprise, his body going rigid at the sudden force and touch. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and a lock dial dug into the small of his back as Ootori kissed him harder, eyes closed, tongue now slipping into Shishido's mouth as if he were searching for something he had lost.

Shishido knew it was wrong. His mind screamed for release. He wanted to break away, force Ootori off of him, and make him swear he'd never do it again.

But his body wouldn't obey, and began to relax in Ootori's strong arms. It was something like instinct, primal desire taking over his body and causing him to abandon all forms of rational thought. His eyes drifted slowly closed and he began kissing back, slipping his own tongue into Ootori's mouth and noting the distinct taste of sweat and mint lip balm. Ootori moaned in pleasure and turned his head slightly to adjust, the sound sending a vibration that made Shishido's throat tingle.

They began kissing desperately, passionately, as if making up for lost time, as if they were the only thing that could save one another. Ootori reached up with his right arm and pulled Shishido's worn blue cap off his head. He tossed it carelessly to the floor, his left arm looped around Shishido's middle and pulling him closer as he ran his fingers through the slightly damp locks. Shishido wrapped his arms around Ootori's waist, savoring his partner's sweet scent and the feeling of his broad, toned back and shoulders underneath his calloused hands.

Neither could remember how long they remained in each others embrace-it could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Time seemed to stand still, and all they could remember was the warmth of their bodies pressed so close together and a feeling of comfort and content that neither had felt in very long time.

But time moves on, and finally they broke off, the realization of what they had just done beginning to set it, both boys looking flushed, ashamed, and slightly aroused. Ootori sank slowly down onto the wooden bench behind him, Shishido leaning heavily against the cool metal of the lockers, gazing down in shock at his hat that had been strewn a few feet from where he stood.

For a moment silence filled the empty space, both boys trying to figure out what could have caused that slip of logic and catch their breath.

"Ch…….Choutarou………." Shishido began when he regained his ability to speak, turning his gaze toward at his beloved kouhai with something like surprise and awe. "W……why………?"

Ootori didn't answer, but instead reached for where he had thrown Shishido's cap, picking it up and brushing it off gingerly. In one smooth motion he slipped it backward on his Shishido's head, fingertips brushing lightly over his senpai's forehead, the gentle touch sending a volt of electricity down Shishido's spine.

Ootori closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, trying desperately to sort through his jumbled thoughts and find exactly what he needed to say………

When he finally regained his composure and opened his eyes, they were full of tenderness and affection, tinged with sadness, and staring straight into Shishido's questioning dark ones.

"I just……….I missed you………Shishido-san," was Ootori's reply, his voice barley above a whisper. "I wasn't happy without you. And I knew that you were unhappy too."

Shishido was speechless. It was such a simple answer; sincere, straight to the point, with no fluffiness or melodramatics. Something that only Ootori would say at a moment like that.

But it was completely true. He could continue to act like the bigger man and keep telling himself that it was wrong, that being with Ootori would cause more harm that good. But the truth was that being apart was agony itself. They did love each other as more than just friends and doubles partners and needed each other in that way. They were each an integral part of the other's well being, and no matter what ideals were thrown around, that fact would still remain.

Suddenly Shishido knew that everything would be ok. And if they weren't, he would make them ok.

Shishido reached over and cupped the sides of Ootori's face, bringing them together until they were forehead to forehead.

"Of course I missed you," Shishido whispered, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks as he gazed into those gentle brown eyes that were less that an inch away. "The past doesn't matter anymore. I have you, and you have me, and that's all we need. The world can think whatever they want." Shishido brushed a light kiss against Ootori's lips before pulling away.

The warmth of Ootori pressed so close to him, the way his kouhai's lips seemed to be made especially for him to kiss, the way a mere glance could make Shishido feel disoriented, the way he always knew just the right things to say………

Shishido knew Ootori was perfect for him.

As they slung their bags over their shoulders and prepared to leave the locker room, the pair genuinely smiled for the first time in a long, long time.

Yes, everything would be alright.

They left the locker room hand in hand.

* * *

If you've come this far, thank you so much for reading!

I love Hyotei and absolutely adore the Silver Pair, so I hope I've done them some justice here........comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.


End file.
